Don't Abandon Me
by sawyerzelda
Summary: Zelda's family was an average one in the 1800's. Until her father decided to change their religion, anyway. Zelda's lover turns bitter, her sister goes mad, and every day is a life- threatening experience. (rated 4 some violence). Pretty much discontinued
1. Zelda Brookes

A/N: as of now, i am not entirely sure what this story will b like. i'm just throwin it out there, so plz review and tell me wat u think. k? k.  
  
This story takes place during the 1800's--Zelda is not a princess, Link is not a "hero of time." They're all just there (there is high class and low class, though). PLEASE DON'T GET CONFUSED!!!  
  
(p.s. if u want 2 c the original version of this story, go 2 fictionpress.com. my username is "i'm a barrymore 2" and the story is of the Same name. good luck readin this!)  
  
o, and....just so u know, this story wont b written in diary entries. just the first part is one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hope that mother and father NEVER send me to the butcher again. His son, Link, has been following me with his eyes all day long. I can feel them. But every time I look back at him, he quickly averts his attention back to his work. It's a horror, I tell you. I can't stand to have him looking at me all the time, and I don't want to even start thinking about what HE'S thinking about, either.  
  
When I told my sister, Malon, about all this, she instantly demanded I take a good look at him and see whether or not he was attractive. I told her no, and that was something of a lie. He's ruggedly all-right when it comes to looks, but I should like to see what he looks like when he's not covered with dirt (though his father is the butcher, Link's job now is to dig for the gardens that grow the food for the animals- -who are eventually slaughtered).  
  
I used to like Link as a friend. A lot. He's a nice boy. But ever since I turned fifteen way back when, it's like he's not even the same person. Besides, I already have someone I am rather fond of. His name is Marth Berger. But I won't start writing about him, because then I wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
This made for an interesting first entry in this diary, didn't it? (Please note my sarcasm, Diary). I'd better go, now. Malon is calling for me to help with dinner.  
  
--Zelda  
  
Shutting her diary and putting down her quill, Zelda through the book into her desk and walked down the stairs. Her father should be arriving home at any minute now from his job at the lumber office, and she wanted to get her brother to tell him.  
  
"Malon, have you seen Mido anywhere?"  
  
"Yes," Malon answered from the kitchen. "He's outside waiting for father to get home. But please hurry, mother and I need help in here!"  
  
"All right, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Zelda ran to the front door and opened. She saw her little brother, Mido, standing there and looking down the road anxiously. Rubbing her arms to keep from getting cold, she walked up to him. "Mido, what're you doing out here?" That was a stupid question; she already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm waiting for father to get home," Mido answered in his small, six- year old voice.  
  
"You can wait inside, can't you? The wind is very cold tonight. And you know Malon and I could use some help with dinner." Zelda wished she hadn't said that.  
  
Upon hearing his sister's subtle request, Mido took a step further away from her. He couldn't be caught dead working in a kitchen. "Making dinner is for the girls, not for men like me."  
  
Zelda stifled a laugh. "But Joseph Smith helps his wife with housework, and he's a man. Don't you want to be like the prophet?"  
  
Joseph Smith was the leader of the Mormon Church at the time. The Brookes' (Zelda's family) weren't Mormons, but were considering joining that church. Ever since he heard about it, Mido had been trying to be more and more like Joseph Smith.  
  
But before Mido could answer Zelda's question, they heard the sound of a carriage approaching them. Yes, it was their father's. Driving the carriage was one of their few servants, named Darunia. The Brookeses didnt believe in owning hundreds of slaves, like some did, but they had a few indentured servants: Darunia, who was their father's right-hand man; a young woman named Saria, who helped the Mrs. with basically everything except cooking; and a few who helped cut the lumber for the Mr.'s business.  
  
"There's my boy!" Mr. Gordon Brookes called out, jumping out of his carriage and greeting his soon with open arms. "Well, it's been a long day, and it's nice to come home to a family who cares."  
  
"I've been waiting for you all day, I wanted to show you something," Mido said excitedly, letting go of his father and smiling widely. "I finally learned how to use my top! The one the neighbors gave me for my birthday last week!"  
  
"Is that so?" Mr. Brookes asked with a laugh. "Ah, my lovely daughter, Zelda. How is everything here?"  
  
"Going just fine, father," Zelda answered. "Dinner should be done by now; I've managed to elude helping Malon and mother with preparing it. And though this is good news, I shall most likely be victim to their lectures again. Lectures about why I should do these things to become more .... feminine."  
  
Mr. Brookes laughed. "For now, I love you as you are, Zelda. I don't wish for you to be changing any time soon." He patted her on the shoulder and then walked ahead into the house. Zelda stopped.  
  
'For now?' she thought to herself. 'Does that mean he expects me to change later on in my life? Oh, how I wish I did not have to grow up!' Shaking her head, Zelda headed into the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I saw Mrs. Berger today in town," Malon told Zelda later that evening, when they were alone. "She told me that they're planning on holding a huge party to celebrate their ..... well, actually I can't remember what exactly it is that they're celebrating, but it's going to be a tremendous party! She said that everyone in town was going to be invited, so maybe you'll have the chance to talk with Marth, huh?"  
  
Zelda hesitated. "When she says 'everyone,' do you think she means people like .... butchers and their sons?"  
  
Malon shrugged. "Most likely. But why--" Her face turned into a rather mischievous grin. "You want to know if Link's going to be there, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Zelda said, turning the slightest shade of pink. "But only because I feel so uncomfortable around him nowadays! It's like I can't be in his sight and have a conversation with him at the same time! All he does is stare at me, all the time!"  
  
"But that's a good thing, dearest," Malon insisted, patting her sister's hand. "It means he thinks you're gorgeous."  
  
"Well, I know, but .... I just wish we could be friends, like we used to be."  
  
"Maybe he wants more than friendship," Malon hinted.  
  
Glaring at her, Zelda silently stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Don't bother denying it!" Malon cried after her. "You know it's got to be true, Zelda!" She sighed, assuming that her sister was out of earshot. She jumped slightly when she heard the response, "Who's denying anything?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Brookes asked Malon if she knew why Zelda was so uptight all of a sudden.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea," Malon answered. "You know that that girl barely confides anything in me, and I don't know why. It's terrible, isn't it? But did I tell you about the dance the Bergers are having?"  
  
"Why, no," Mrs. Brookes answered, sitting down at the table. "Have you any idea when that is?"  
  
"I think it's sometime next week," Malon answered, smiling. "Oh, it's been so long since I've been to a party, mother! We should have one here, sometime. We've got plenty of space for a large number of people, even if our house isn't as spacious as the Bergers' is."  
  
"I'll think about it," Mrs. Brookes laughed. Then she frowned. "Malon dear, next week is Zelda's birthday! You don't suppose they'd be having their celebration the same day as that, do you?"  
  
"Perhaps they are; I wouldn't know," Malon replied. "She'll hate me for telling you this, mother, but you know Zelda's been feeling for Marth Berger for the longest time. Perhaps by some chance he planned this on purpose." She winked. "But we can go, can't we mother?"  
  
"Are we invited?"  
  
Malon gave her mother a very exasperated look. "If we were not invited, I would not have asked you."  
  
"In that case, I think it would be a marvelous idea to go. The servants can watch Mido while we're gone." Mrs. Brookes stood up with a sigh. "Speaking of servants, have you seen Saria anywhere? She's supposed to be helping me sew a quilt for the Daniels." She exited the room in search for the missing servant.  
  
Zelda, meanwhile, was on her way to the butcher's. She decided to confront Link instead of hiding from him. "Mr. Bench, is your son here?" she asked.  
  
Grinning, Mr. Bench nodded and pointed his thumb behind him. "Link's out in the back, washing the pigs for me."  
  
"Thank you." Zelda walked out of the building and around it, and stopped when she reached the fence that blocked her from entering the yard. Sure enough, she saw Link wrestling a rather reluctant swine into a tub of water.  
  
"C'mon, settle down," Link muttered, struggling with the pig. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to--" Before he could finish his sentence, the pig Link was barely holding onto managed to squirm out of his grasp. "Hey, come back here!"  
  
Looking around for someplace to hide, the pig sped towards a hole near the fence.  
  
"Say, look out over there!" Link warned to the person near the fence, running towards it. He sighed in exasperation when the pig practically dove into the hole, splattering mud all over Zelda. "I'm really, sorry ..." Link apologized, finally looking up. "....Miss..."  
  
"It's okay," she sighed, wiping mud off of her dress. "I was planning on washing it soon, anyway. And it's Zelda, if you don't mind. Not 'Miss.'" She stared at Link, who had gone completely silent. "This is what I wanted to speak to you about, Link. Why don't you talk to me anymore? I feel like I don't even know you; all you do is stare!"  
  
"I--I'm sorry," Link stammered. "And I'm sorry if you find me rude. It's just that suddenly you .... you ...."  
  
"Please don't tell me why," Zelda said. "I just want you to act like a human being around me Link, instead of some statue! Will you just promise me you'll stop staring at me all the time, and just.... just talk to me the way you used to? So we can actually act like friends again?"  
  
Slowly, Link nodded. "Yeah. Yes. I--I'm sorry for the way I've been lately. And I'm, uh...I'm sorry about your dress."  
  
Smiling, Zelda nodded. "It's all right. But I'd better be going, I'm expected at home to help Malon with lunch. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She began to walk away, then stopped and turned back around. "Are you going to that dance at the Bergers?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, trying to pull the pig out of the hole. "I've got some nice clothes hidden away somewhere."  
  
"That's wonderful, I hope I see you there." And with that, she walked down the road back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
well, theres chapter uno. it kinda sounds better the other way i had it, on fictionpress.com. now that i think about it, i would really appreciate it if, u liked this story, someone would go there and review it 4 me!! I NEED PUBLICITY ON THAT SITE!! so, review!!  
  
also, plz excuse any....errors....i might have in this story. i'm writing it 4 fictionpress, and i just change the names and everything then upload it on ff.net. sry! 


	2. The Party

MUA HAAAA!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! (enjoy)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Marth!" Mrs. Berger called through her house. "Martha!! Joshu--oh, Dilcey, have you seen that son of mine anywhere?"  
  
"Yes'm," answered Dilcey, one of the Bergers' slaves. "I'll go get 'im, and tell 'im you's want to meet him here."  
  
"Thank you, Dilcey."  
  
Humming to herself, the over-weight Dilcey tromped through the house until she reached the library. "Mist' Marth," she said, upon finding him pouring over a book. "The Mrs. done want you in the livin' room downstairs."  
  
"All right," Marth said, shutting the book and standing up. He strode out of the library. "Thank you, Dilcey." On his way to the living room, Marth stopped by a mirror. He took out a small comb and brushed back his jet black hair. "You wanted me, mother?"  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Berger said. "Is everything ready for the dance tomorrow?"  
  
Marth sighed. "Yes, mother. How many times have we gone over this?"  
  
"You know, it IS Zelda Brookes's sixteenth birthday, tomorrow," Mrs. Berger said, smiling and winking at her son.  
  
He flushed. "Mother, as attractive and becoming Ms. Brookes is, I doubt that she shall notice me. She already has.... another person on her mind, I believe."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
Marth sighed and told his mother of a scene he had witnessed several years before:  
  
**FLASHBACK (7 yrs ago)**  
  
"Will Malon be all right, you think?" Zelda asked Link nervously. "The doctor said that this fever might prove to be fatal!"  
  
"My cousin had something like that once," Link said, shrugging. "And he's fine now, you'd never have known. I don't think you should worry about it."  
  
"And to think," Zelda sighed, sitting on a bench solemnly. "Malon's never even been kissed!" She gasped. "What if she were--were to DIE and she had never been kissed?! How horrible!"  
  
Link sat down next to her, confused. "You seem to care less about the fact that your sister could die and more that she has never been kissed. Why is that such a problem?"  
  
"It would kill her if she was never kissed," Zelda answered. "And it would me, as well. I could not bear the thought of--"  
  
"Oh, you can stop now," Link sighed. "I can't stand it when women rant on about all that romancy stuff. It's disgusting." But slowly, he reached out and took Zelda's hand. "But.... if it would help you feel any better...." He took a deep breath. "I promise to kiss you before you die."  
  
Zelda looked at him in surprise. Then she smiled. "That's nice of you, Link." He leaned forward, perhaps to kiss her, but then quickly she stood up. "However, if you were to fulfill that promise, you would have to wait until I reach sixteen years of age. My parents are very strict about that sort of thing."  
  
"Then I shall wait," Link obliged. "I will never forget my promise, Miss Zelda."  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
"Oh, pish-posh," Mrs. Berger snorted. "You don't think that a Brookes would allow herself to be kissed by the son of a butcher, do you? Don't be silly, Marth."  
  
"Even for a nine-year old boy, his voice had a very sincere gravity to it," Marth said. "And if Zelda did care for me at all, which you seem to think, why doesn't she tell me?"  
  
"Don't be a fool, son," Mrs. Berger laughed. "A girl does not just come out and tell the man she loves that she loves him. Obviously, Zelda is still a shy young rose, waiting for the opportune moment. Hopefully, this party will intrigue her to do so."  
  
Marth rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All right, open your eyes!" shouted Saria, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Obediently, Zelda's eyes flew open. She gasped when she saw a large, white cake on the table in front of her. Her family erupted into loud shouts and applaud as she smiled and hugged them all gratefully.  
  
"Oh thank you, it's so beautiful!" she gushed.  
  
"Well, it IS your sixteenth birthday," Saria said. "We needed something to make it special for you! Although if you ask me, we shouldn't be spoiling you with this cake right before we go to the party at the Bergers."  
  
"Oh, PLEASE can I go?" Mido asked one more time.  
  
"No," Mrs. Brookes replied firmly. "And it is like I told you, Mido: You would be bored beyond reason, with no one else your age there! You're better off staying at home. We promise not to have too much fun without you."  
  
"That reminds me," Saria said, reaching under the table and bringing out a small box. "These are for you, Zelda."  
  
Inside lay a pair of beautiful, white gloves. Zelda gasped with excitement and hastened to put them on. "Oh Saria, they're lovely! My old ones are stained with lemonade, I'm so glad you remembered!" She hugged Saria gratefully, saying, "I'll wear them to the party, tonight--every other girl will be so jealous!"  
  
"Well, it's like I say," Mrs. Brookes declared. "You can tell a lady by her gloves. I didn't have time to wrap it, dear, but I bought you this." Seemingly out of no where, she produced a shining pendant on a silver chain. "I saw you eyeing this before, and I just had to get it for you....."  
  
During the course of the rest of the hour, presents were given and thank yous were distributed, and of course, the cake was cut.  
  
"Since I'm not going to the party, I think I should get two pieces," Mido said, reaching for another wedge of cake. Mr. and Mrs. Brookes exchanged glances, then smiled.  
  
"Yes, that's fair," Malon agreed, pulling on her own white gloves. "Come on, let's go already! We'll be late!" She ran into the hallway and slipped on her shoes. Impatiently, she quipped, "Get a move on, everyone!"  
  
Sighing with exasperation and satisfaction, Zelda placed her feet into the small shoes before her. She squinted. The shoes were a tight fit, and could prove to be painful, most likely, but they did make her look rather feminine and petite.  
  
'I'm growing up already!' Zelda thought gleefully, following Malon out the door.  
  
"Mr. Bench!" Mrs. Berger laughed, greeting him and Link at the front door. "I'm so glad you were able to make it!"  
  
"It is an honor to be here," Mr. Bench assured her. "And it was very kind of you to invite us to your home, Madame."  
  
"A pleasure, really!" Mrs. Berger laughed. "After all, I do owe your wife one for what she's done for me over the years. Make yourself at home, gentlemen, and I do hope that you'll enjoy yourselves!"  
  
Zelda sat wistfully by the wall. Malon was dancing with someone now, and she would probably be dancing all night long. That sister of hers was just about as flirty as they come. Biting down on her lip, Zelda tried to move her foot to a more comfortable position. She would most likely have blisters on her heels once the night was over--the shoes were SO small, a girl as young as Mido probably would've found them painful to wear.  
  
"I've been looking for you all evening, Miss Zelda," came a voice. "Have you been trying to avoid me?"  
  
Zelda looked up and saw Marth standing there, his arm extended. Blushing, she stood up and took his arm. "I--I didn't see you, Sir, I didn't know you were here," she stammered dumbly.  
  
Marth smiled in confusion. "Well, it....IS my house, so...." There was an awkward silence, until he said, "May I have my dance?"  
  
"It would be a pleasure."  
  
There was a fast gavotte going on right now, and the two of them spun right into it wildly. Zelda's feet were killing her though.... the shoes were becoming almost unbearable!  
  
"You dance divinely, Miss," Marth said, grinning.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Berger," Zelda said gratefully, smiling herself. She hated being called 'Miss' Zelda, but was too shy to correct Marth. Not only was it too formal, but it just didn't SOUND good.  
  
"Well bless my soul!" Malon exclaimed, walking towards a blonde- haired man standing in a corner. "If it isn't our dear Mr. Bench! How do you do this fine evening?"  
  
"Very well, thank you, Miss Malon," Link said, nodding his head. "I hope that you are feeling well?"  
  
"Yes, quite," Malon said. "Would you care to dance, Mr. Bench?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you," Link said. "I don't care for dancing. But I'm sure you'll find many other men who would be very eager to dance with you." Smiling a bit, he walked away and his spot was immediately taken, sure enough, by another man who was keen to have a dance with Malon.  
  
Zelda laughed as her dance with Marth ended. "That was wonderful, Mr. Bench. Thank you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine," Marth said, smiling and kissing her hand. She grinned to herself. "I hope that we may dance again. Please do make sure that you help yourself to the refreshments, and.... happy birthday. "  
  
"Thank you," she said weakly after him, as he strode away. Immediatley she sat down, and began to wish that she could rub her feet. They were killing her, and she didn't know how to stop the pain.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Link Bench," Marth said, standing next to the young man. "Why do you mope around here, not socializing? Surely there are some women here with whom you could dance."  
  
"I've been asked by six," Link answered. "But I know of only one girl here who is worth dancing with, and you seem to have already monopolized her."  
  
"Zelda, dear," Malon said, who had turned down more suitors for a little break from dancing. "How are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
With a forced smile, Zelda said through gritted teeth, "These shoes are killing me. And I'm starting to get dizzy."  
  
"Oh, you're no fun at all," Malon laughed, picking up a tart from the table next to her and taking a bite out of it. "Is the pain so bad that you can't find the strength within yourself to endure it?"  
  
"I AM enduring it!" Zelda insisted. "But the pain is terrible! I should've asked for some new ones for my birthday."  
  
"I'm sorry," Malon apologized. "If I'd known, I'd have gotten you some."  
  
"It's all right," Zelda sighed.  
  
"A waltz! How perfectly divine!" Malon gasped. "I do love to waltz, I shall have to go find someone who'll dance with me. And you too, Zelda--you ought to reach out to some of the other people moping about in corners here. Birds of a feather flock to--why, of course I'll dance with you!" And with that, she was whisked away onto the dance floor by some eccentric young man.  
  
Steadying herself, Zelda slowly rose to her feet. Her feet were beginning to go numb from the hurting. Marth walked towards her, with a blonde woman on his arm. She walked towards the refreshment table, and Marth approached Zelda.  
  
"I promised this waltz to her," he said. "But I should like to have the next dance with you, if you'd like."  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"But if you're looking for a dance partner, I suggest the young man over there," Marth said, pointing behind her. "I think he'd jump at the chance if you invited him." Then he walked away.  
  
Zelda glanced at the spot where Marth had pointed. Standing there was a young man with beautiful blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes. Not a bad catch.  
  
She lifted her fan to her chest, then opened it. Raising one eyebrow, she floated towards him. But before he saw her, she turned away with a gasp and fanned herself as she quickly made her way back to the refreshment table.  
  
That was Link. Link Bench. Only he had been clean, and his hair had been washed and he was wearing a suit. Zelda glanced back at him. Then she blushed and looked away again.  
  
'Heaven help me,' she thought, her feet starting to throb with pain. Someone had taken her chair, and she looked about vainly for another place to sit. Zelda began to make her way quickly towards a vacant seat, when she suddenly felt her foot give way beneath her. Rather ungracefully, she crashed against the wall and fell against the floor.  
  
"My dear!" exclaimed an elderly man, helping her to stand. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she groaned, limping towards a couch in another room. She collapsed onto it and gritted her teeth. Zelda nearly stuffed a pillow in her mouth to keep herself from screaming.  
  
"Zelda!" came a voice. "Are you all right?!"  
  
She looked up and saw Link in the doorway of the room, briskly walking towards her. "I saw you fall, and I thought something might've happened.  
  
"No, no, I'll be fine," she assured him, standing up. Or at least she tried to. Her foot twisted again and she almost fell. But Link reached instinctivley forward, catching her.  
  
"You can't walk," he said, guiding her back to the couch. "You'll break your foot if you try to."  
  
"If it isn't broken already," she moaned.  
  
Malon came speeding into the room and came to a halt. "There you are, Zelda! Marth has been searching high and low for you! He wants you to--"  
  
"NO! No, you cannot let him see me like this, Malon!" Zelda cried. "If he does, I'll--oh, I would be so embarrassed! I think I twisted my ankle when I was walking, because of these ridiculous shoes!!"  
  
"Oh dear," Malon sympathized. "I'll ask for one of the Bergers' slaves to drive you home in one of their carriages. Oh no, wait, they're probably all preoccupied with the party. I'll have to ask Marth to--"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary," Link interrupted. "I'll--I'll escort Zelda home, Miss Malon. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Would you? Oh thank you, Mr. Bench! I'll check up on you once I get home, alright, Sis?" Malon waved goodbye and dodged out of the room.  
  
"Do you have a carriage, Link?" Zelda asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, no," he said, opening a door that lead to the gardens outside. "But your house isn't far from here, is it?"  
  
"No, it isn't, but--"  
  
"Here," he said quietly, walking back to the couch. He hesitated. "Please don't find me rude or forward, Zelda, but I'm only trying to help you." Then Link slid one arm beneath her legs and the other around her back. "Here, put your arms around my neck."  
  
Zelda did so, blushing. Her mother would probably shout for her smelling sauce if she saw this "risque" situation, but she hopefully and probably wouldn't. They walked out of the house, and Link kicked the door shut behind them with his foot.  
  
There was silence between the two as he carried her down the street to her house. The front gate was open, fortunately, and Zelda quietly told him the side door would push open. Indeed it did, and Link had successfully managed to bring her into the house.  
  
He asked where her bedroom was, and her immediate reaction was to tell him just to leave her in the living room. Surely having a man in her bedroom broke some rule of femininity or etiquette. But what harm would it do? She told Link it was the first room on the right.  
  
Link paused before laying her down on the bed. Zelda looked up at him wistfully, and then he slowly put her down and pulled off her shoes.  
  
"Your ankle is probably sprained," Link said in a whisper--but it sounded loud, because it had been so quiet before. "That what the swollen parts are. Of course I'm no doctor, but I'll send for one immediately."  
  
Then Link bent down. For a second, Zelda thought he was going to kiss her, and it set her heart racing wildly. He reached up a hand and brushed away some of her silken blonde hair. "I'm sorry."  
  
He straightened, and then walked out of the room to find some of the Brookes's servants. Zelda sighed. Even though that situation had been a little embarrassing (of him carrying her home), she wished it could happen all over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
sweet, huh? plz review!!! if......anyone's reading this, anyway......  
  
and if u've read this other version on fp.com, REVIEW IT, Y DONT U!??!?! 


	3. In Which Zelda Receives Her First Kiss

A/N: WOAH!! its been like so long since i've written in this story!!! (thats cuz i dont like it!!) i was considering for a while putting it in the bible section of this site, but then i changed my mind. this story is REALLY weird. i hope u dont mind, and i also hope u dont mind that this chapter is really SHORT!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Malon strolled out to the butcher's store. She saw Link there, and waved. He grinned and walked over.  
  
"Good day, Miss Malon," he said to her.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Bench."  
  
"How's the invalid?"  
  
"Oh, Zelda is much better, it's very nice of you to ask." Laughing, Malon flipped back her red hair. "It appears that she did not twist her ankle, as we had all assumed--she just gave it a rather awful time in the shoes she was wearing. She just tries not to walk around on it too much, and it's all right."  
  
"That's good to know," Link sighed.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Berger is over there now," Malon said, glancing at Link to see if she could spot any twitch of jealousy. She saw nothing, though. "He's been there all morning, you know."  
  
"No, I didn't," Link laughed. "But would you like some help with--"  
  
"Ah, if it isn't our dear Miss Malon!" Mr. Bench cried joyously, coming out of no where. "Can I be helping you with anything?"  
  
As Malon told his father what she needed, Link walked out the door and down the street. This was his time off, and he couldn't think of something to do. Normally, he might drop in on the Brookes family, mainly to see Zelda, but since Marth was there now he felt much too awkward about it.  
  
'I have not a chance in the world against him,' Link thought to himself miserably. 'He has money, and I have absolutely nothing of any value.'  
  
Link looked at the buildings and shops around him; he'd been in every one and wanted to go somewhere different. Actually, there was one building over there that he had never gone to before. It was a tall steeple, with large welcoming front doors.  
  
It must've been the church for those Mormon people.  
  
Curiousity moved him closer and closer to the chapel, until Link found himself pulling on the door handle. He stepped inside the magnificent building, and his mouth instantly dropped.  
  
There were rows of benches, each with soft cushioning on them. Link ran his hand down the aisle, bumping each pue gently. Then he found a green book and opened it up. The book was filled with songs and then he realized that the cover read "Hymns." What else should he have expected?  
  
Then Link saw a small, black manuscript that read "Book of Mormon" on the cover. His brow furrowed in confusion as he slowly picked it up. He did not recognize the title. Flipping through the pages, he noticed that it was set up very similarly to the Bible, and wondered exactly what it was.  
  
"Hello, there."  
  
Link insantly turned around, feeling guilty, as if he had been caught in a terrible crime. The book was still in his hands as a middle-aged man approached him with a grin on his face.  
  
"I beg your pardon, but I don't believe I recognize your face," the man said.  
  
"Oh, um, I don't....I don't...."  
  
"You....don't come here, do you?" the man asked.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Ah, but I see you have one of our books."  
  
"I found it on the bench, sir." Link opened it up to the first page, and noticed "Zelda Brookes" scribbled onto it. "Oh, this belongs to Zelda Brookes..."  
  
"Friends of yours, the Brookeses?" the man asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself," the man suddenly said. He held out a hand. "I'm Bishop Matthews. I lead the congregation here every Sunday, and the Brookeses are thinking of converting."  
  
Link's eyebrows raised. "Oh yes, I think I remember them telling me that." He shook the Bishop's hand, saying, "My name is Link Bench."  
  
"Bench....Bench.....the butcher's boy, then?" Bishop Matthews asked.  
  
"Erm--yes," Link answered, dropping his arm and letting it hang loosely by his side with embarrassment. "Well, I think I had better bring this back to Miss Zelda. Nice meeting you, Bishop."  
  
"And you, as well," he said after Link. "And perhaps you can talk your friends into letting you borrow that book, eh?"  
  
"Yes, I'll see about it," Link said distractedly. With that, he walked out of the church's doors and back down the road. He paused and thought of where to go. He should go to the Brookes's house, but he wondered if Marth still might be there.  
  
But why should that bother him? It shouldn't. Book in hand, Link marched down the road. Suddenly he felt his fingers open the book back up, and his eyes looked downwards to read the first page:  
  
"I, Nephi, having been born of goodly parents, therefore I was taught somewhat in all the learning of my father; and having seen many afflictions in the course of my days, nevertheless, having been highly favored of the Lord in all my days; yea, having had a great knowledge of the goodness and the mysteries of God, therefore I make a record of my proceedings in my days."  
  
Link's eyes widened. That was a powerful verse, at least that's what it sounded like. What did it mean? Tearing his eyes from the book, Link narrowly missed walking right into the side of a building. A moment later, he was at the Brookes' front door.  
  
Marth Berger was just walking out of it. The two of them stared at each other in slight disdain, then continued their seperate ways.  
  
Zelda was standing in the doorway, a dazed look in her eyes. Link frowned upon noticing that she was smiling helplessly. Then she saw him, and shook out of her current stage.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Bench," she welcomed him. "Won't you come in?"  
  
"No thank you, I just came to give you this," Link said politely, handing the book to her. "You left it at the church, and I thought you might want it back."  
  
Zelda limped forward and took it from him. "Oh, thank you! I've been looking high and low for it! I didn't realize I'd left it at the--" She stopped mid-sentence and stared at him. Then she grinned. "Mr. Bench, have you been going there yourself?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Link answered. "I went there because I had never before gone inside. While inspecting the place, I noticed the book and flipped through it a bit."  
  
"Did you find it interesting?" Zelda asked, sincerely wanting to know what he thought. "I think it's amazing, but Malon doesn't really care for it all. I don't understand her logic really, though." Suddenly she was struck by an idea. "Would you like to borrow it? I'm sure you'd like it!"  
  
Link was a bit taken aback by the sudden question. "Well actually, I WAS going to ask you if I could."  
  
Smiling beautifully at him, Zelda said, "Please let me know what you think of it after you've read a bit. It would be wonderful to discuss the doctrine with you!"  
  
"Thank you," Link said. "But right now, I believe I'd better be getting back to work. My father will be expecting me. Good day, Miss Brookes."  
  
"Good day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You will NEVER believe what just happened! Marth Berger was here for a visit, and before he left, he kissed me! A very sweet one, right on the lips!! I couldn't believe it, I just stood there in the doorway waving after him like an idiot.  
  
Then I realized that Link was standing there, holding my Book of Mormon. I took it gratefully because I had lost it, then I let him borrow it. He seemed glad to have it, and I hope he'll like it. Father says we might convert soon! Anyway, I must stop now. Scarlett says the light is keeping her from sleeping. Night!  
  
Yours truly, Zelda  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: weeeeeeeell? i hope that wasnt TOO bad. isnt this weird? zelda becoming a mormon? i hope u dont think this is 2 messed up. plz review!! i must know wat u thinK!! 


End file.
